


Dream SMP AgeRe Oneshots

by Gh0stGirlCj



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0stGirlCj/pseuds/Gh0stGirlCj
Summary: Hello! I'm Gh0stGirlCj! This is my DreamSMP AgeRe OneShots!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & Sleepy Bois Inc., Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Uhhh intro and stuff I guess haha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My rules and stuff!! You can also place your requests down below!!

Hello! Down below are the rules and such I have for this Book! I've never posted on here before so please bear with me haha! You can also find these works under the same name on Wattlad!! Have a nice day/night/afternoon! 

**C** **haracters I know-**  
•WilburSoot/Ghostbur  
•Ph1LzA  
•Technoblade  
•TommyInnit  
•Tubbo_  
•Dreamwastaken  
•GeorgeNotFound  
•SapNap  
•JSchlatt  
•Quackity  
•The_Eret  
•Ranboo  
•Nihachu

 **Characters I've heard of/vaguely know-**  
•Skeppy  
•ItsFundy  
•BadBoyHalo

 **What i WILL NOT do-**  
•Smut  
•Graphic R•pe or Abuse  
•Graphic Self-Harm  
•Romantic the SBI's x the SBI's  
•Romantic Tubbo x Tommy  
•Anyone uncomfortable with shipping

 **What I will do-**  
•Little Space(this is what the book is about xD)  
•Platonic Kisses and Snuggles  
•Mentions of past r•pe/abuse  
•Mentions of/allusions too Self-Harm  
•Ask and I will see😊

**Edit- Requests are open Currently!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I've never posted on here before so bear with me!


	2. You're More Then Just "The Blade"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by _Tubbo_Simp_ on Wattpad
> 
> Request: "Can u do either little Tommy and Caregiver Techno or Little Techno and Caregiver Dream-"
> 
> World: Minecraft World
> 
> TW: Slight Dehumanization (Techno referring to himself as nothing more than "The Blade") and refusal of Headspace but thats about it, i believe. Please lemme know if i need to fix it!
> 
> Character(s):  
> Little!Technoblade (2-3)  
> CG!Dreamwastaken.
> 
> Relationship(s): No Romantic Relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream is Techno's Caregiver who gets called "Baba" and their relationship is completely Platonic. Dream isn't as huge of an asshole as he usually is😅 

Technonlade sighed as he sulked into his house in the Artic, his and Tommy's fight ringing about in his head on loop.

 _You went back to Tubbo- the person who EXILED you!!_ He had shouted at his brother.

Why wouldn't he have gone back to Tubbo? He was Tommy's best friend despite all that has happened. Tubbo was his sense of security, Tommy's only constant in their mess of a world.

 _People are ABOVE the Government!_ Tommy had yelled back.

Techno had froze in that moment. Had Tommy only thought of him as-as a _thing_? As simply _The Blade_?

 _I'm a person!!_ He'd screamed. _You've used me from the start, Tommy!! You saw me just as_ ** _The Blade_** _!_

Techno dropped to his knees, sobbing. Was he not Tommy's friend?! Apparently not, seeing as Tommy used him as- as a threat.

Just as The Blade.

"Thats all I am." He whispered, fighting his headspace. "M'just The Blade.."

Techno stood up, still fighting off the creeping need- the _want_ \- to be Little, to be without a care in the World.

He's just The Blade.

_Weapons didn't deserve to be Small._

He kept repeating that phrase as if it was an all holy prayer as he took a shower and got himself fed, completely forgetting that Dream was to show up today.

He read- well, he _tried_ _, his mind kept wandering to the fight_ \- for about half an hour before he heard;

"Tech? You home, Little One?"

The pig-hybrid froze up.

"Shit..." He whispered.

Dream, mask lifted and off to the side of his head, waltzed into the room, a messenger bag that held some of Techno's Little Gear slung over his shoulder.

"There you are, bub. I was starting to-"

"Dont... call me Bub. Not Little." The pink-skinned man grumbled, going back to reading his book.

Dream frowned in worry. Techno tended to love Slipping into his Headspace. Dream set the bag down and plucked the book from the Regressor's hands.

"Hey! I was reading that!" The pig-man shouted. Dream simply tsk'd at Techno and sat across from him.

"Whats wrong.." The masked man asked softly. "You love being my Little Knight-"

"Stop!"

Dream froze for a moment, but upon seeing the tears spill out of the Little's eyes, he swiftly stood and brought the Warrior into his arms.

Techno didn't fight it, instead clutching to his Carer's hoodie as he sobbed.

"Oh Bubs. Whats wrong, you can tell me anything." He cooed softly, rocking the boy.

"To-Toms s-ays i- h-he finks i-i J-Just d-da Bw-Bwade!" He cried, clinging harder to Dream, who tensed a little bit. But the Little didn't notice and kept on rambling about how he was only a weapon, nothing more than a tool.

It broke Dream's heart to hear his (platonic) Baby talk like this.

He pulled away, which made Techno sob more so Dream gently pet the boys head.

"I'm not leaving, okay? Can you look up at Baba?" He smiled when the child did as he asked. "Good boy. Now I need you to listen to me, okay? Very carefully."

Techno froze, but the yelling and disregard didn't come. Instead came warmth and love and understanding.

"You're feelings are valid. You're allowed too feel and think these things. But you are a PERSON, Hon. You're not just The Blade. You're not a tool or an asset, Bun, okay? I know you're tired and upset so do you wanna get changed and snuggle Baba?"

Techno whined and nodded so Dream scooped him up.

Dream quickly got his boy changed into a pastel pink jumper and some of Dream's soft basketball shorts and Dream couldn't help but coo at the Little Boy.

"Baba?" Techno mumbled.

"Yes hon?"

"T-Tan... we pway? Pway uhm... wif bwocks?" The piglet said shyly. Dream grinned and scooped up Techno's blocks, hand crafted by Phil.

"Of course honey."

After playing for a bit, Techno started getting sleepy, which made Dream coo.

"Awe, is someone a sleey baby boy.?" Dream chuckled when Techno semi-dramatically flopped into his lap and nodded.

"Let me find your Soother, hun. Go find Jerry and get in bed, mkay?"

At the mention of his favorite stuffed pig, Techno scrambled to his room, making the mentally older smile before standing.

Once he found and cleaned the Green Soother, he walked into the room and gave it to the baby, who popped it in his mouth instantly.

"S'owy?" He asked.

"Story?" Dream clarified and Techno nodded happily.

"Ma'e up!" Techno cheered, causing Dream to laugh.

"Okay okay but you gotta settle down."

Dream smiled and sat next to Techno, who rested his head into the older's lap.

"Okay... hm lets see.... Once Upon a Time there was a little boy named Technoblade-"

Techno giggled and Dream smiled.

"He was the bravest boy, a knight protecting his county and loved ones-"

When Dream finished his story, Techno was long alseep. The masked tyrant slipped off the bed without waking Techno and pressed a kiss his boy's head.

"Baba loves you, Prince." He whispered before stretching and putting his mask back over his face.

Thinking to himself, Dream grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next morning, Techno awoke with a note on his counter. Just a simple little thing.  


_"_ _You're more than just The Blade, Bubs_  
_~Baba <3"_  
  
  
  


_**Techno** _ _**treasured the note forever. He loved his Baba.** _


	3. Just Rollin' With It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Tawniyo on Wattpad
> 
> Request: cg!phil, little!techno but techno's headspace is like 0-2? can be established ch it phil just walking in and rolling with it
> 
> World: Minecraft World
> 
> TW: None😊
> 
> Character(s):  
> Little!Techno (0-2)  
> CG!Phil
> 
> Relationship(s): No Romantic Relationships

Techno was lying on the floor of his house, happily playing with Jerry with a Pink pacifier in his mouth and apple juice in his Blue sippy cup.

"-An' den Endy swooped down an' _cwashed_ in'o da Magi' Bwock towew!" Techno cried to no-one in particular as he slammed his Enderdragon Plushie into the tower of wooden blocks. In his excited squealing, he didn't hear the knock or his front door open.

The Little picked up his sippy cup only to notice it was empty. Of course, his brilliant 2 year old mind only thought one thing.

_I_ _want more juice._

So, he stumbled up to his feet only to trip over his blocks and fall right back down.

Of course, since he was only a baby and falling had hurt, he started to cry.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Phil sighed softly as he tied his horse up next to Techno's, exhausted from the trip. Trudging up to his eldest's door, he went to knock before heard.... childish squealing? Confused and worried, he knocked and opened the door.

"Tech?"

There was no response but the squealing had stopped, causing him to pause for a moment.

Phil then heard a thud and... a baby crying?

Now he was truly worried. Phil rushed into the living room and saw...

"Techno? Whats wrong? Why are you crying?" The blond dropped next to his son, who clung to him instantly.

"W-Was t-ryna g-get ap-appy ju-ice an-an' i f-fawwed an-an' i' huw's." Techo hiccuped as his Father hugged him back.

Phil, though worried, played along.

"Yoy were tryna get Apple Juice and fell?" He clarified, humming when he got a nod from his son. Glancing to the side, he saw two stuffies, a paci, wooden blocks and a Sippy Cup. Looking back down at Techno, he saw he was wearing a Yellow jumper ( _that clearly belonged to Wilbur_ , he noted) and some leggings that came from.... he didn't know who.

 _Weird_... He thought, rubbing his son's back.

"Techno, son, how old are you right now?" He asked softly.

The pigman, though still crying a little, proudly held up Two fingers.

"M'dis manys!" He said happily, making Phil's heart melt.

"Such a big boy then, huh?"

"Mhms!!" Techno giggled, nuzzling his Father more.

Phil scooped the Little up and set him on the counter.

"Stay there and dont move, Hun." He gently ordered before leaving.

Phil worked quickly, picking up the blocks and stuffies. Then, as an afterthought, he picked up the Soother and Baby Cup.

Walking back into the kitchen, he rinsed off the Soother and filled the Sipp Cup back up with his Son's beloved Apple Juice.

"Here you are, Son." He said softly while handing the Sippy Cup to the mentally-younger, who took it with a sloppy thank-you kiss to Phil's cheek.

"Tankies Dada!" Techno giggled before shoving the cup into his mouth.

Phil smiled and picked his boy off the counter, holding the younger on his hip, which wasn't as hard as Phil thought it would have been.

 _God he needs to eat more_ _...._ Phil thought as he carried Techno back into the living room.

"Can Dada make you something to eat, Hun?"

Techno set the now almost empt cup down and seemed to think for a moment.

"Mm... tan i has chickie?" He asked hopefully, holding out his cup for more juice.

"Chicken?"

"Mhm!!"

Phil smiled.

"Sure hun."


	4. Firecrackers, Anxiety and Pudding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The SBIs + Tubbo have know about Wilbur's Little Space for a while and then Niki sees him in Little Space and absolutely ADORES him. Also, its the 4th of July, Revival Worked and human Techno
> 
> World: Minecraft World
> 
> TW: Slight Anxiety Attack
> 
> Character(s):  
> Little!Wilbur (1-3)  
> CG!Dadza  
> Big Brothers Tommy, Tubbo and Techno  
> Big Sis Niki
> 
> Relationship(s): No Romantic Relationships

Wilbur squealed when Techno tossed him into the air and caught him once again.

"Again Again!!" Wilbur giggled. Techno sighed with a chuckle, placing his brother on his hip with ease.

"No more, Bubs. I think Dad is makin' some food. Niki's comin' over, remember?"

Wilbur faltered.

"Be big?" He asked softly. He didn't wanna be Big! Being Bigbur meant being sad and letting the bad thoughts swarm his head...

He didn't like being Bigbur on bad days and today was a **_very_** _**bad day**_.

But....

"Not if you dont want too, Wilbs." Techno said softly.

"I know.." He said in his Bigbur voice, which clearly startled Techno, who then set him down.

"Wilb-"

"I'm gonna go get changed." The Regressor said. "Thanks Tech."  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**_Wilbur's P.O.V-_ **

I tried to stay Bigbur. Honest to God I did! But I just...I couldn't do it.

After everyone had eaten, we all had gone outside to watch and set off Fireworks which I wasn't fond of in the slightest.

I didn't like the Fireworks, they remind me of... o-of-

_No! Dont think about that or I'll Slip! But.... I need to-_

I tugged on Phil, who was talking too Techno but got blown off with a "I'm talking to Techno about important stuff, come back later."

"But Dad-"

"Wilbur, Phil and I are talking just _go_." Techno snapped. Nodding softly, i went to find Tommy and Tubbo-

-Only to get yelled at him to leave them alone.

I sighed and nodded.

But I was scared and Slipping and needed my Family. I-I didn't wanna make anyone angry so I went inside and got a glass of water.....

But I need them, I need my famiwy- i scawed whewe is Dada-

**BOOM!!**

I screamed, dropping into Little Space hard.

_ **No-One's P.O.V-** _

"Hey has anyone seen Wilbur?" Niki called out over the Fireworks.

Everyone shook their heads so she sighed.

"I'm gonna find him he's probably scared!" She yelled before walking up the hill.

Humming, she made her way to the door. She put her hand on the knob but froze when she heard a scream right after a particularly loud **BOOM!!**

Rushing into the house, she found Wilbur curled up on the floor of the kitchen, a broke cup and a puddle of water by his feet.

"Wilbur?" He looked up and Niki's heart broke at the wide, fearful eyes of her best friend.

"Wil-"

There was another very loud Firework and suddenly Wilbur was crashing into her and sobbing. She froze for a moment before wrapping her arms around Wilbur, who, apparently, had his thumb in his mouth.

You see, Niki isn't stupid, so she knew what was going on. But she had to be sure.

"Hey Wilby?" She spoke softly. She got a soft "Dada" in response, then heard a whinre at the Fireworks. "You want me to get Phil?" She hummed.

"D-Dada." He whimpered, though when Niki tried getting up, he cried out and clung to her harder.

"Honey i have to get-"

"Whats going on?"

Niki looked up and saw-

"Thank God-"

"T-ubs!" Wilbur sobbed, reaching for his "brother".

Tubbo quickly wrapped his brother figure in a hug as Niki ran off to get the rest of the Sleepy Bois.

"It's okay, Wilby. Phil, Toms and Tech will be here really soon." Tubbo soothed, kissing the Little's head as he rocked him.

"Wilbur!"

The boys looked up to see Phil, Tommy and Techno.

"D-ada!" Wilbur cried, reaching for Phil, who instantly scooped him up.

"Oh honey I'm so ,sorry for ignoring you..."

Wilbur shook his head.

"W-Was b-usy...." Wilbur mumbles as Tubbo stood.

"Oh Wilby..." Tommy said softly. Niki, seeing the boys at a loss for words, stepped up.

"I heard you guys made pudding? How about i take Wil upstairs to get changed and you serve up some pudding, hm?" Niki said while rubbing Wilbur's back. Everyone agreed, so she led Wilbur upstairs. She quickly helped him get changed into black overalls and his yellow jumper.

"F'iend?" He asked softly before putting his yellow duckie paci in his mouth.

"Friend?" Niki asked. Wilbur giggled happily through his sniffles and grabbed the blue crochet Sheep on his nightstand.

"F'iend!" He cheered, hugging the small stuffie to his chest, flinching at a firework.

Niki smiled and held the Little Boy's as they walked back down the stairs.

"We got some pudding." Techno said softly.

Wilbur walked up to Phil and sat in the older's lap, turning and snuggling his Father.

"Hi baby!" He smiled as Niki and his other sons "aww'd" at them.

"P-uddin?" Wilbur asked through the Soother in his mouth, which causes everyone to smile.

"Of course, Wilbs." Tommy smiled, grabbing a bowl and serving up some pudding.

Techno grabbed a pale green baby spoon and fed Wilbur while Phil rubbed the baby's back and the other three ate their own Chocolate Pudding.

"Fankies Techy..." Wilbur mumbled. Techno smiled and pet Wilbur's curls softly.

"No problem, bud." He spoke softly, smiling at the yawn/whine Wilbur let out.

"You a sleepy baby?" Niki asked with a giggle.

"Mhms...." Wilbur confirmed, nuzzling Phil more.

Techno smiled and got Wilbur washed up and put some leggings and a paci clip on the boy before taking him back to Phil, where Wilbur promptly curled up and fell asleep.

Niki smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_She truly did love Wilbur._


	5. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eret (who this one-shot is mostly centered around) has never Slipped before so he doesn't know whats going on, she just knows they wanna be held and small.
> 
> World: Minecraft World
> 
> TW: Crying, Panicking, Guilt, Slipping for the First Time (in Eret's case)
> 
> Character(s):  
> Little!Eret (1½-2) and Wilbur (2-4)  
> CG!Tommy, Sam and George
> 
> Relationship(s): No Romantic Relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this, Phil never killed Wilbur but stuck him with Tommy and Sam to deal with. I'm also gonna use mostly They/Them Pronouns for Eret in this

Eret woke up and knew that it was gonna be a Bad Day. They had already had various nightmares about The Final Control Room and when they had woken, their head was really fuzzy, which made it hars to focus during their meeting with George, Sam and Schlatt, the President's tipsy yelling not making it any better.

 _At least Quackity was trying to get him to quiet down..._ Eret thought to themself.

They were so out of it that George actually called the meeting early, not that they noticed, not until there were hands on their face.

Eret startled and jerked back.

"Whoa hey easy there, mate." A soft British voice spoke.

"Uh... G-George?" Eret muttered dumbly.

"Hey there, Sleepin' Beauty." George said sarcastically.

"Wha... where is everyone?" Eret muttered, their head fuzzier then before. They missed George's worried look.

"You didn't hear me? I had ended the meeting. Eret, whats wrong?" The other king asked gently.

Eret's mind blanked for a moment and before they knew it, they were sobbing and George had brought them to his chest.

"Shhh It's okay it's alright." George cooed as he picked up the young King and placed them in his lap. "Deep breaths Eret, deep breaths." George soothed.

"I-I-" Eret felt scared and small and their brain only seemed to think in baby talk. "M'so-owwies!" Eret cried, reaching up to pull their hair.

George's mind shorted for a moment, trying to wrack his brain for why Eret was talking the way they were. Not knowing what else to do, George pulled out his communicator.

_**You whispered to Awesamdude: Hey can you come to Eret's castle please? Something's up with Eret** _

_**Awesamdude whispered to You: I cant, Wilbur's Little. Sorry Dude.** _

George's mind shorted again. _Little?_

_**You whispered to Awesamdude: Little?** _

George leaned on the wall and eased Eret's hands our of their hair while waiting on Sam's response. "It's okay, Eret. You're alright." He said softly, rocking the younger, who jusr wailed a bit.

**_Awesamdude whispered to You: Yeah! Little space is where you (or the person using it) fall into the head space of a child, entering a child-like, carefree space away from the adult world. Its a way of coping from stress they may be experiencing._ **

George looked down at Eret, who had quieted down a bit, clearly having cried it out.

**_Awesamdude whispered to You: Whats up with Eret? I'm coming by the way but I'm bringing Tommy and Wilbur. Poor Wilbur had a bad day._ **

**_You whispered to Awesamdude: Thats alright. I think Eret might have a Little Space but idk_ **

After sending the message, he put his Communicator away and holding Eret, who whined.

"Hey bubs..." George started, not quiet sure what he was doing. "Wilbur, Tommy and Sam are coming over... is that alright?"

Eret's tears started up again at the mention of Tommy and Wilbur and George silentlt cursed himself. Before he could ask what happened, Sam called out for them.

"In the meeting room!" George yelled back before turning back to Eret, who was getting all worked up again.

"Oh Buddy.." Both Kings looked up to see Sam, Tommy and Wilbur standing there, Wilbur clinging to his brother and Caregiver. Sam turned to the boys. "Can you two go play outside please?" He asked softly.

"B-Bu' Ewet sad, Daddy...." Wilbur said softly, clinging to Friend Jr.

Sam smiled at his thoughtful boy.

"I think he's havin' bad day like you were." Tommy said softly as he rubbed his brother's back before pulling his hand back and slowly walking up to Eret. But Eret was scared so he whimpered and tried backing away from Tommy, who stopped.

"Maybe you two should go outside." Sam said softly. "I'll get you two when Eret is calmer." Sam smiled and shooed his boys out of the room before sitting in front of George and Eret. "Hey buddy." Sam took off his mask and smiled softly.

Eret just whined and burrowed into George, tears still rolling down his face.

"Whats got you all worked up, hm? I'm not gonna laugh at you, i promise. Your feelings are valid." Sam tried.

Eret glanced up at George, who smiled and nodded. So, Eret, to the best of his ability, explained their nightmares and their guilt and how they were scared of Tommy and Wilbur hurting him.

Sam and George felt their hearts break as Eret's tears started up again.

"Eret, honey, how old are you right now?" Sam asked softly. Eret thought about it before shakily holding up two fingers, then putting one down, before putting it back up.

"Not sure?"

Eret shook their head, still trembling in George's arms.

"It's okay Sweetie." George cooed, nuzzling Eret's cheek with his nose.

Eret sniffled and moved their thumb to his mouth but Sam stopped them.

"Thats icky, baby." Sam cooed before pulling out a simple yellow Soother. "Try this." Sam smiled encouragingly and Eret stuck the soother in their mouth, instantly calming down a bit.

"Thank you, Sam.." George said softly. "I was really worried."

"It's not a problem, George. Let me get them changed while you explain to the boys, _gently_ , what happened. Or just tell Tommy and he'll explain it to Wilbur." Sam hummed, gingerly picking up the Little, who clung to him tightly.  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Once Sam got the baby changed into some nice comfy cozies, he walked into the sitting room where George said he had taken the boys.

Upon seeing Eret standing next to his Daddy, holdint the Hybrid's hand, Wilbur had all but (clumsily) vaulted himself over the couch and hugged the other Little tightly.

"Honey maybe you shouldn't-" Sam looked at George and Tommy as both Little's dissolved into tears, hugging each other tightly.

"Poor Babies." Tommy cooed softly. "Wilby, why dont you bring Eret over here in our Fort and snuggle them, yeah?"

Wilbur nodded and tugged Eret over to the mentioned fort before handing Whalebur (up above) to Eret.

"Dis Whawebuw. He vewy sof' an'- an' good fow makin' you feew bettew!" Wilbur explained before grabbing Eret and snuggling the mentally-youngest to his chest. Eret all but melted into the hold, burying their face into Wilbur's chest, whining and hiccuping a little.

"Not mad. Wuv Ewet!" Wilbur giggled, burying his nose into the other's hair.

Tommy, George and Sam smiled at the Littles, the bad day of both seemingly forgotten.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_When both boys were Big and everything was calm, Tommy and Wilbur both apologized for what they had said and done, as had Eret. And George got a happy little Princess to take care of whenever they needed it. Eret could not be more happy and Sam and George could not have been more proud._


	6. Stressed Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: AngelicTrash1 on Wattpad
> 
> Request: "If you are still taking requests, may you possibly do a little!schlatt and and established Cg!Quackity, where in a random night where Shclatt like gets overwhelmed with his work and his alch*l a**ition and he slips into a really small headspace and Quackity realizes what happens and helps the little, age range around 0-1.5? Only if you are still taking requests and it wont overwhelm you!"
> 
> World: Minecraft World
> 
> TW: Mentioned Alchohol Addiction, Little drinking alcohol, Crying
> 
> Character(s):  
> Little!Jschlatt  
> CG!Quackity
> 
> Relationship(s): No Romantic Relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt calls Q "Mama" in this. Also I haven't been around babies in long time so i- 😂 Bare with me here-

Schlatt whimpered softly, his head pounding as he looked over the Paperwork he was currently trying (and failing) to do. He didn't like this. Paperwork was stupid and boring and stupid!

_Wait no dont think like that! Stay Big Stay Big!_

Groaning, Schlatt signed off another random paper that he didn't bother to actually read. Glancing to the side, the President noticed his case of beer sitting on the ground. He started to reach for it but stopped himself.

_I can't.... It's- It's scary an' Q and Tubs dont like it.... but it would make me_ _feel_ _better_

Frustrated with his mind, Schlatt let out a yell and kicked his desk, sending the paper flying. Instantly, he regretted kicked the hard wood and let out a small sob, pulling the leg with the hurt food up to his chest, whimpering as he rubbing his poor toes.

Knowing he was gonna regret it, seeing as how he was Dropping and fast, Schlatt grabbed a beer from the case and managed to open it. Taking a sip, he started to cry more, just wanting Quackity to come in and hold him and to tell him it was gonna be okay.

It seems his wish was granted because at that moment, Quackity had opened the door.

"Sir, it's three am... why are you..... yelling- Schlatt what's wrong?" The duck hybrid's sleepiness almost instantly went away when he saw the mess that was the President. Instantly, Quackity went into Caregiver mode when he saw Schlatt look up with such sad eyes.

Rushing over, Quackity, without much force, managed to get the bottle out of the Ram's hands and set it aside, which caused the older to let out and sob and reach for the bottle.

"J, no." He said sternly. "You know the rules, Little Lamb. No big boy drinks."

Schlatt just let out another sob, changing from reaching for the bottle to reaching for Quackity, who's heart actually broke from the pain the sob held.

"Oh baby.." He cooed, bringing the boy into his arms. "It's okay my baby boy, I'm here now."

Clinging tightly to the mentally older, Schlatt whimpered, quite beyond words at the moment.

"Little Lamb, how old are you?" The duck asked, gently pulling Schlatt out of the chair and into his lap. Still crying, Schlatt simply shrugged. He didn't care how old he was! He just needed Mama Q!

As if to prove the point he did not speak aloud, The Regressor shoved his face into his Caregiver's neck and nuzzled it, calming slightly from the act.

Alex smiled softly. "You're just a small little baby then, arentcha?" He teased, tickling the baby's sides, earning a giggle from the boy in question. "My good little baby boy, huh."

Schlatt clapped happily. _He was his Mama's good boy!_ Quackity smiled and stood with the alarmingly light President in his arms. Resting the boy on his hip, he started walking to Schlatt's room, bouncing the baby lightly every now and again.

Once they reached his bedroom, Quackity opened the door and flipped the lightswitch. Walking in, he set the Little in the bed and locked the door so no one could barge in. Turning around, he saw Schlatt had slipped off the bed and was reaching underneath it to grab his box of Little Gear, though he was ultimately failing. The bird let our a chuckle.

"Need help there Baby?" He asked, already crouching down to grab the box. Setting it and Schlatt on the bed. Instantly, Schaltt grabbed a stuff yellow duck from the box.

"Well hello there, Ducky!" Alex chuckled, pulling out a baby bottle and some other stuff for the Little. The baby-minded boy simply fell backwards onto his back, giggling like it was the funniest thing ever, grabbing at his feet like a baby would, although Big Q put a stop to it.

"Wanna change, baby? I have a nice, cozy onesie here for ya."

The Small President simply shoved his fist into his mouth and stared, earning a laugh from the mentally older. After changing Schlatt, getting him a soother, and making him a bottle, the two settled into the Ram's bed. Handing the boy Ducky, he checked to make sure the milk was cooled off enough to not hurt the poor baby, he eased the soother out of the boy's mouth and fed him his bottle.

While feeding the Little, Quackity started to sing softly.

" _I'm lying on the Moon_  
_My Dear, I'll be_ _there_ _soon_  
_It's a_ _quiet, starry place_  
_Time's we're swallowed up_ _in_ _Space_  
_We're here, A million miles away_

_There's things_ _I_ _wish I knew_  
_There is no thing I'd keep from you_  
_It's a_ _dark and shiney place_  
_But with you, My Dear, I'm safe_  
_And we're a million_ _miles_ _away_

_We're lying on the Moon_  
_It's a perfect afternoon_  
_Your shadow follows me all day_  
_Making_ _sure_ _that_ _I'm okay_  
_And we're a million miles away_

_A million miles away_  
_A million miles away...._ "

Realizing Schlatt had fallen asleep, Q smiled and brought the mostly empty bottle away from his lips and set it on the nightstand. Shifting himself and the Regressor so that they were lying side-by-side, the 20 year old smiled and slipped the soother between the boy's lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Mama loves_ _you_ _, Little Lamb"_


	7. Scary But Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur is a Little and only Techno knows but when Tubbo and the Sleepy Bois come and visit him and a huge argument breaks out, Techno turns into full piglin mode to quiet the others and scares his poor Baby on accident instead
> 
> World: Minecraft World
> 
> TW: Techno accidentally scaring Wilbur, Crying, Slight Panicking
> 
> Character(s):  
> Little!Wilbur (2-5)  
> CG!Techno  
> Friend!Tommy, Philza and Tubbo
> 
> Relationship(s): No Romantic Relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Techno is Wilbur's Caregiver and Wilbur calls him Daddy (STRICTLY SFW AND PLATONIC YOU CAN CALL PLATONIC CGS MOMMY/DADDY)

Wilbur woke up and knew he would Slip at some point. He just wishes it wasn't today of all days.

Today he was housing his war-torn family for a week or so and he couldn't be Small, even if Techno was gonna be there. If fact, Techno being there would probably make his want to Slip worse and he might end up being small.

Sighing to himself, Wilbur hefted himself out of his bed and to his Wardrobe, opting for a plain Sweatshirt and a pair of Jean's and, of course, his maroon beanie. Sighing once again, the man dragged himself to his bathroom to take a quick shower before his Family ( _but were they really though?_ ) got here.

A few hours pass and Wilbur heard a very loud knock on his door. Taking a breath and steeling himself, the Brit opened his door with a faux smile. _This was gonna be a rough week._  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Wilbur sighed as Tommy, Techno and Phil argued loudly in the kitchen, Tubbo yelling over them to get them to quiet down, which wasn't helping, merely pissing Tommy off more.

It had been three days. They couldn't just wait until they were gone and out of his house to fight? Wilbur justed wanted them to leave, he wanted them gone so he could snuggle up with Whalebur and Friend the Stuffie and watch The Little Mermaid and- _Oh god, not now!_

Wilbur curled into himself and covered his ears, gripping his hair in the process, whimpering to himself. He couldn't stop it, he needed it. Trying to block out the fighting, clamped his hands over his ears tighter, his whimpers getting louder.

He didn't realize he had started crying, no, _sobbing_ , nor did he realize the fighting had stopped. Instead, when a hand touched him, he chose to curl into himself tighter.

"Wilbur?"

Wilbur managed to stop sobbing to listen.

"Hey Kiddo."

He knew that voice. Glancing up, however, wasn't Techno ( _it is!_ His Big mind tried reason. _He's just in his_ _piglin_ _form!_ ) but instead it was a scary face his Little mind didn't recognize. So, he freaked our and tried scrambling away from T̶e̶c̶h̶n̶o̶ the scary monster.

"Sh- Oh no bubs It's okay I'm sorry." Techno said softly as he shifted back into his human form, realizing the issue immediately. "Wilbur look, hey it's me, it's Techie. Daddy's sorry for scaring you, Prince. There isn't anymore scary monsters, yeah?" He cooed softly as Phil, Tommy and Tubbo watched in confusion and slight lingering anger from their argument.

Shyly, Wilbur peeked an eye open and saw that Techno was, infact, right. There were no more scary monsters. Just his Daddy.

"Its just Daddy, Prince. You dont have to be scared of me."

Relived that the monster was gone, he scrambled forward and crashed into Techno, who instantly held him close.

"Daddy's sorry baby, he didn't mean to scare you."

"Why the hell-" Tommy started, but stopped when Techno glared at him.

"In a minute, Tommy. You three go sit in the kitchen. Now." He said in a stern tone, one that booked no room for argument, not even from Philza. Turning back to his Little Brother, he softened.

"Hey baby boy... I know your scared but the yelling is done." The Hybrid cooed, bouncing the Little in his lap a bit. "Toms, Tubs and Phil are probably wondering what's up.... may I tell them?"

Wilbur whimpered and clung to his Twin, nodding softly.

"'Tay...." He muttered, giggling softly when Techno scooped him up with ease.

Walking into the kitchen with Wilbur on his hip, Techno sighed at the stares he and his baby were getting. A brief explanation and a small amount of tears later, the other three sort of understood why Wilbur was acting small.

"Hey Kiddo. How old do you feel?" Phil cooed, smiling when Wilbur's face lit up and he happily held up Two fingers.

"Your so Big!" Tubbo said happily, causing Wilbur to giggle and clap his hands happily.

"Daddy." Wilbur mumbled, shifting around in the older man's lap uncomfortably. "Wanna tange p'ease...."

"We'll be back in a moment." Techno said, scooping his brother up again and carrying him up, coming back down about ten minutes later. Upon seeing Wilbur, the three cooed.

"You look adorable, Kiddo." Tommy said a little awkwardly. Wilbur giggled, chewing on the sleeve of his typical yellow sweater, looking down at his outfit which consisted of his yellow sweater, obviously, some short black overalls, knee high white socks and his paci, which was clipped by a Fish-Themed paci clip. Oh and we cant forget Friend the Stuffie and Whalbur!

"Why dont you introduce them to your friends, Baby?" Techno encouraged as he sat in the recliner with Will in his lap.

"Yeah! I wanna meet them!" Tubbo said with a smile.

"Dis- Dis uhm dis F'iend an-an-an' dis- dis Whawebur!!" Wilbur held up the respective stuffie, happily gushing about them and he somehow got onto the topic of how great of a Caretaker Techno was, the man in question blushing a bit from the Little's praise.

"He da best!" Wilbur exclaimed as he snuggled back into his brother. Tommy and Tubbo smiled at each other.

"Is he now?" The Avian asked with a smile, their smiled only growing when Wilbut nodded a smile a minute.

"MhmMhmMhm! Daddy- Daddy da bestest Daddy evew!"

"Well I bet he is!" Tommy said with a sly grin. Oh he wasn't gonna let Techno live this down.

"Well I dont think-" Techno started, but got cut off by Wilbur twisting around to face him.

"Nu uhs! Best!" Wilbur huffed, falling forward onto Techno's chest as his brothers and Father laughed.

Techno sighed in defeat and smiled, running his fingers through his brother's short, curly hair.

"Oh alright, okay. Wilby wins. I'm the best." Techno said. "Better?"

Wilbur nodded into his chest.

"Awe bettew!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Wilbur loved his Daddy and Techno loved his baby. Tommy, Tubbo_ _and_ _Phil were just glad they_ _were_ _happy._


	8. Four Little Boys and One Big Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the Littles of the SMP (Wilbur, Technoblade, Tommyinnit and SapNap) spending time with their Caretakers at the park!
> 
> World: Minecraft World
> 
> TW: None! Just fluff!!
> 
> Character(s):  
> Little!Techno(5-7), SapNap(4-5), Tommy(1-3) and Wilbur(3-5)  
> Big!Tubbo  
> CG!Quackity, Karl and Niki
> 
> Relationship(s): Karlnapity!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quackity and Techno friendship Pog! Also, El-legedlyMe on Wattpad came up with two of the scenes in this AND helped me pick yout the show Tommy was gonna watch!

"Techie!! Wakey Up!" Wilbur whisper-shouted while shaking his Twin.

Techno groaned softly and tried pulling the blanket over his head, but Wilbur was having none of that.

"Techieeeeeee! Mama says we gonna go to da parkkkk! Da special one made for just us!"

At the mention of the Park, Techno poked his head out of the blanket.

"Park?"

"Mhm Mhm Mhm!"

Techno giggled and shoved the blankets off of him, already in his Headspace.

"We needa get dressed first then!" Techno declared, rolling out of his bed and landing on the floor with a _Thud!_ which made him and Wilbur giggle to themselves.

"Boys! Are you two okay?" Quackity asked as he opened their shared bedroom door.

"HiHi Q! Techie falled off his bed." Wilbur giggled as he stood up and waddled over to the mentally older, giving the Hybrid a big hug.

The shorter smiled and hugged the Little back.

"Wilbur, why dont you find Mama, yeah? I'm gonna get Techie ready, okay?" Quackity said, smiling as the toddler scrambled off to find his German Caregiver.

"Hey Prince. Want Papa Q to help you get dressed?"

Techno shook his head stubbornly.

"I gots it!" Techno said happily, although his statement proved to be wrong when he got his head stuck in the arm hole of his shirt. "Uh... Papa I stuck.."

Quackity chuckled and turned around from the wall to help his boy.

After getting Techno dressed in a soft pink hoodie and black long overalls that Big Techno wouldn't be caught _dead_ wearing, the Duck Hybrid held the boys hand as they walked (or in Techno's case hopped) down the stairs to see Tommy in his normal shirt and short denim overalls with a red Paci in his mouth and Wilbur in his yellow sweater and overalls that matched Techno's, but they were all ripped up from many tumbles outside.

"Techie look! We match!" Wilbur cheered, running up to the shorter male.

Tubbo smiled at Nikki, who was packing up a picnic basket with the boys favorite snacks, drinks and sandwiches. Quackity, who had left, came back downstairs with a bag that had some of Techno's sippy cups for if he Slipped younger. The three if them all had similar bags for their specific Little.

"Alright!" Tubbo said as he happily clapped  
his hands. "Let's get this show on the road!"

Gathering up the hyper Little's, the group of six started the journey to the Park.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

SapNap giggled as he went down the slide, Karl waiting to catch him at the bottom once again.

"Hi Dada!" The Blaze Hybrid giggled, nuzzling into the older's chest.

"Well hi there baby boy." Karl chuckled, pulling the panda-clad boy into his lap, laughing when he got nuzzled more.

"I wuv Dada!" Nick giggled, pulling back to look his Partner and Caregiver in the eyes.

"And I love Nicky!" Karl said, making sure to match the young minded man's enthusiasm.

Glancing to the side, Sap saw a group walking to them. But he instantly reconized the pink hair and the much shorter male beside him.

"Mama!" Sap yelled, scrambling off Karl's lap and to the other Hybrid.

"Hi baby boy! Hi Karl!" Quackity said, smiling at his Fiancés.

"Hi Babe!" Karl said as he jogged over. "You all seem to have your hands full. Want some help?" The Time-Traveler asked as the three of the four boys ran off to play.

"Maybe a little help." Tubbo teased before turning to Tommy, who stayed behind. "What's wrong, Bubs?" The shorter asked.

Tommy seemed to be finding his words for a moment before taking the soother out of his mouth.

"Wanna 'tay wif Big...." He mumbled shyly, making grabby hands to Tubbo as he and the other Caregiver's melted at his soft tone.

"Of course you can stay with Big, Baby." Tubbo smiled, bringing the taller into a hug, sitting down with him once Niki and Karl spread out the picnic blanket.

For about an hour, the Caregivers watched their boys chase each other and sloppily push eachother on the Swings, Tommy content to watch Sesame Street on Tubbo's phone. However, Sap soon wandered over.

"Dada I'm hungwy." The boy said said as he poked his Carer cheek, causing the older to laugh and pull Nick into his lap.

"I'm sure I have some snacks in your bag, Babydoll. Give me a moment."

"Papaaaa!!" Techno yelled from where he was dramatically sprawled in the grass. "I'm hungry toooo!"

Quackity let out a laugh and pulled out a Crustless PB&J sandwich and a box of Apple Juice.

"Well graby Wilby and come here then, kiddo."  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

After the boys ate, they asked their respective Caregivers to come play with them and of course, who were they to say no.

"Mama! Come push me!" Wilbur giggled.

"How to we ask, Babylove?" Niki said, smiling despite the stern lint her voice held.

"Mm... p'ease come push me?" Wilbur tried, clapping happily when Niki praised him for his manners.

"Tank you Mama!" Wilbur giggled, cheering when he got pushed by his Caretaker, waving at Tommy who was curled up in Tubbo's lap on the swing next to them.

On the other end of the playground, Techno and SapNap were "arguing" about something that had to do with Quackity and the man in mention found it hilarious, as did Karl. Even though the boys, Big and Little, had a mutual understanding about where their relationships stood with Quackity, they still sometimes "argued" and "fought" over Quackity when they were Regressed.

After a bit of the boys fighting, Tubbo came over and broke up the argument with a fond smile.

"Now what so we say to eachother?" He said.

"M'sowwies Techno." Sap mumbled, avoiding eye contact with the boy.

"Hug?" Techno said, surprising the mentally older males. Nick, however, didn't seem to mind and all but threw himself at Techno, both boys giggling when the slammed backwards into the grass.

A while later, Niki brought a tired Tommy and Wilbur back to the others, smiling when they immediately crawl over to Techno and SapNap, who had fallen asleep snuggling in the grass. The boys snuggled into either side of Techno and almost immediately passed out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_It was a good day for them all._


	9. Play Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno flies down and has a meetup with the SBI, Tubbo and Ranboo but Phil and Wilbur are busy and Techno has three hyperactive Littles to watch for the day and they drag him into an elaborate game of play-pretend but It's okay cuz he's soft for the boys, Big or Little
> 
> World: IRL World
> 
> TW: None!!
> 
> Character(s):  
> Little!Tommy(3-5), Tubbo(1-3) and Ranboo(2-4)  
> CG/Big!Techno
> 
> Relationship(s): No Romantic Relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this for my friend El-legedlyMe cuz they were upset and I wanted to make them feel better😊 also It says CG/Big!Techno cuz he knows abt their Headspaces but isn't their primary CG

Techno sighed as Phil, Kristen and Wilbur rushed out of the house, all for different reasons but all leaving him here with three teenagers who, by the looks of it, were Regressing.

Sighing again, the 21 year old turned to the teen bodied toddlers, who were playing a form of patty-cake with each other, giggling away.

"Uh.. boys? How uh... how old do you all feel?" Techno asked awkwardly.

"Free!"

"Four!"

"Small."

Letting out a snort at Tubbo's answer, Techno closed the front door and locked it, just in case, then turned to the boys.

"Uhm... are any of you guys hungry?" He asked, rocking back and forth on his feet. Honestly, Techno thought he was the last person would should take care if the kids, especially alone.

"Me!" Tommy shouted, scrambling up and clinging to Techno.

"Can we has mac n' cheese, Techie?" Ranboo asked as Tubbo crawled into his lap and plopped himself there.

"Yeah I can- Mac n Cheese I can do that... uhm how about you three go get changed. Yell if you need help, okay?" The older said before shooting the kids off to the spare room they were all sharing.

Sighing, Techno got to work on the food for the boys. He sat there watching the water boil until he heard Ranboo call for help.

Rushing up the stairs, he knocked to let the boys know he was coming in before opening the door. If he was literally anyone else, he would have dissolved into laughter. But he was him, so he just sighed again.

You see, Ranboo was dressed normally. He had a floppy oversized gray hoodie ( _gray cuz it in between bwack and white!_ He had told Phil) and some white knee-length shorts and pink knee socks.

Now Tommy and Tubbo, however, were a different story. Tubbo was sort of dressed and it seems Ranboo was in the middle of helping him change. Tommy, though, was stuck in a new shirt.

Sighing, _again_ , Techno walked over and helped Tommy put the shirt on correctly, he then helped the boy hook his overalls on correctly.

"Tank you Techie!" Tommy giggled, hugging his older brother.

"Your welcome. I gotta go back to cookin' , help Ranboo get Tubbo dressed then come downstairs."  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Techno was currently spoon feeding a very small Tubbo, who was just humming in between bites of the noodles, cuz, he's the good baby- _*cough cough anyways*_

Once the boys finished eating and Ranboo helped clean Tubbo and Tommy up while Techno did their dishes, he ushered the boys into the living room where he set up a Movie. Specifically, the Movie UP.

_And if anyone asks, no Tommy did NOT_ _cry_ _at the beginning Goddamnit cuz he is a big man and- *clears throat* back_ _to_ _the story-_

Techno sighed softly, scrolling through Twitter lazily. However, he shook felt a tug on his shirt. Looking down, he saw Ranboo looking up at him.

"Techie? Wanna play Pweten'?" He asked shyly and Goddamn Techno's soft spot for kids. Sighing with a smile- _God he sighs a lot in this_ -Techno hefted himself off the sofa, making the Littles cheer with excitement.

"Otays! So- Sos Tubs gonna be da trapped Prince an-an-an' Techie da mos'er we gots to defeat!" Tommy said energetically.

"I a Pwince?" Tubbo slurred around his Bee Paci.

"Mhms! An' we rescue you!" Ranboo giggled.

"Yays!" Tubbo giggled as the older three built a "castle" for him to sit in. They then made some "costumes" which were really just the foam Minecraft swords he had made for then, flower crowns and bedsheets they tied around their shoulders.

Starting the game, Techno smiled a little and started running to get to Tubbo, "accidentally" falling over a couple times.

"Ha! I gots you Mr. Mons'er!" Tommy yelled as he gently smacked Techno with his Dimond Sword.

After a few more rounds, the games changed and now Techno was an evil space monster who the other three were trying to slay.

"Rawr!!" He yelled. "I'm gonna get you!" He started towards Tubbo, who squealed and ran away, laughing all the while.

"Nu!" Tommy yelled. "I protec' Tubs! Ran hewp me!" He yelled, "charging" at Techno, Ranboo doing the same. When Techno got hit, the man did what he does best. He got dramatic.

Falling to the floor abruptly while minding his head, Techno made mock-dying sounds, which made the boys giggle loudly as they kept "beating him up" with their swords, staying away from his face and neck.

"Ah! No! You got me!" He cried, lolling his head to side and sticking out his tongue. "Bleh! I'm dead!"

The boys cheered and Techno lied there for a few minutes celebrating their victory until Ranboo got upset.

"Techie?"

Immediately hearing the worry, Techno sat up.

"I'm okay, Boo." He said softly, yelping when three bodies crashed into him.

Seeing as he was stuck, Techno lies back down against the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_A few hours later, Kristen, Phil and Wilbur came home to find the living room a little bit of a disaster and Techo being_ _used_ _as a pillow. Smiling at_ _each_ _other, they quietly picked up the living room_ _and_ _went to their bedrooms until the four woke up._


	10. Bullies And BandAids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: A_Wild_Lesbian_ on Wattpad 
> 
> Request: "Hallo! Could you possibly do one where Tubbo is in high school with Tommy and Ranboo and gets made fun of for having small ram ears, or any other features about him and he starts to slip into little space, and only Tommy and Phil know?"
> 
> TW: Bullies, Crying
> 
> Character(s):  
> Little!Tubbo  
> CG!Phil  
> Big!Tommy And Ranboo
> 
> Relationship(s): No Romantic Relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to El-legedlyMe for helping me out with this one!!

Tubbo sighed, keeping his head down as he walked through the highschool hallways, trying to ignore the jaunts of the other kids.

Spoiler Alert, that didn't work.

As the boy walked past a group of popular kids, he prayed they didn't see him. That didn't work either.

Chad, the group's Leader, stuck his foot out and tripped him, which made the hallway erupte into laughter. Willing himself not to cry, becuase the school floors fucking hurt. Tubbo tried to quickly grab his books but Tyler, one of Chad's goons, kicked him in the back and he fell on his face. Chad then grabbed the beanie that Wilbur had given him to hide his horns and yanked it off, pulling the boys hair a little in the process.

Everyone in the hall started laughing up a storm, causing the boy to tear up even more.

"Oi! Dickheads!"

Everyone turned to see Tommy and Ranboo storming over to them. Tubbo looked up and gave Tommy a sad look and the younger realized he had to get the smaller boy out of here now. Speedwalking over to Tubbo, he grabbed the boy's hands and pulled him up and to the nearest and thankfully empty bathroom. Locking the door so no one would get in.

"T-Toms..." Tubbo sniffled, making grabby hands to be picked up and of course, Tommy wouldn't refuse the poor baby. Getting Tubbo to wrap his arms around his neck, Tommy smiled down at the boy.

"On three, jump up, Bubs." Tommy said. "One.... Two... Three jump!" Tubbo did as he was asked, hopping up and wrapping his legs around Tommy's waist as Tommy put his arms under his thighs to keep him from falling. Instead of setting him on the sink to clean him, Tommy stood there humming one of Wilbur's songs while slowly pacing back and forth the length of the bathroom, rubbing the Little's back as he cried.

"You're okay baby.... people are just mean.... that's why I'm here, to protect little boys like you from meanies." Tommy cooed, bouncing the boy as he pulled out his phone and caller Phil.

" _Aren't_ _you_ _supposed to be- ...Tommy who's crying?_ "

"Stupid fu- freaking bullies. Tubbo's Regressed right now and were hiding out in the bathroom. The one you can lock from the inside." Tommy grumbled angrily

" _I'm comin' to get you guys. Stay put until I get there, yeah?_ "

"Mhm. Tubs, wanna say hi to Papa?"

Tubbo poked his head up as Tommy set him on the sink's counter.

"P-Papa?" He slurred, his sleeve finding it's way into his mouth, flinching at a knock

"Mhm. It's Papa. I'm gonna go see who it is." Handing his phone to Tubbo, Tommy stalked up to the door and unlocked it. Cracking the door open, he relaxed slightly when he saw Ranboo with Tubbo's stuff.

"Tubs, it's Ranboo. Can he come in?"

Tubbo nodded softly, muttering out a "Ran-Ran" before going back to listen to Phil.

Tommy let the older boy in and, when asked about Tubbo, he explained what Little Space was and Ranboo smiled in understanding.

"Toms, Papa sai' he- he al-alwmost hewe..." Tubbo muttered, swinging his legs back and forth.

"Then we better get you cleaned up, huh Bee." Tommy smiled.

Ranboo, noticing Tubbo's slight discomfort with him being here, launched into a slightly exaggerated story of how he scared the bullies off and got his beanie back, both mentally older boys smiling when Tubbo laughed happily.

When Tommy and Tubbo were called down to the Office, Ranboo said he had to head back to class with promises of coming over after school and playing with him.

Beanie on and hand in hand with His Big, Tubbo and Tommy made their way to the office, the Little immediately rushing to Phil when he saw him.

When they got home, they all snuggled on the couch and watched Tubbo's favorite movies and Wilbur and Techno got home and Ranboo showed up, they all got dragged into the movie marathon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_And when Techno and Wilbur found out, well,_ _let's_ _just say that Tubbo was left alone_ _for the_ _rest of his Highschools Years._


	11. Let Me Help, Phil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After Phil had to kill Wilbur, all he felt was guilt and he tried slipping to maybe ease the guilt and sadness just a little but when he tries to Regress by himself, he just panics even more. Then Technoblade steps into help.
> 
> TW: Uhhhh crying, panicking, mentioned major character death, overall this is very angsty
> 
> Character(s):  
> Little!Phil(1-3)  
> CG!Technoblade
> 
> Relationship(s): No Romantic Relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AngelicTrash1 on Wattpad, Thank you for the help! Sorry this one is kinda short

Phil regretted killing his son as soon as he did it, but he couldn't take back his decision, no matter how much he wishes he could. And now his remaining two sons hated him.

Nowadays it was hard for Phil to even get out of bed to eat or do anything. He ignored the messages from Techno and anyone else who actually _wanted_ to talked to him.

(Those people were rare. Now it was only Techno, Niki, Tubbo and Ranboo, but Phil ignored them, like an asshole would)

Sighing, Phil managed to pull himself out of his bed and down to the kitchen, where he grabbed an apple and slowly munched on it, his stomach wanting to protest against it after having not eaten a single thing for a week.

The blond tensed a little when he felt the pull of his Regression in his mind. He didn't want to, it wasn't a good idea.

_But it_ _would_ _make_ _you_ _feel better_ He could practically hear Techno's voice in his head.

Biting his lip, Phil went down to the basement where he kept his Little Gear. Grabbing it, the man went and locked himself in his room and got changed into a hoodie that was probably Techno's and some soft, black sweatpants.

Phil did end up Regressing, yes, but instead of helping, it induced more panic, panic his 2 year old mind didn't know how to handle. So he started to cry, not understanding why he _couldn't fucking breath._  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Techno hesitated as he stood outside his Father's house door. Sure, he had come to check on the Avian Man, but surely he was grieving. He had killed his son for Notch's Sake. But he was still worried about the man, he was ignoring everyone who was trying to contact him.

Steeling himself, the Pigman opened the door, calling out for the man.

"Phil?"

Instantly he heard sobbing from upstairs, which worried him. Rushing up the stairs, he tried opening Phil's door only to find it locked.

"Phil.? Phil unlock the door."

"T-ech-chie?"

Techno swore his heart broke right then and there.

"Yeah it's me, Munchkin. Can you unlock the door for me?"

Holding back a sigh when he heard a negative noise through the Little's hyperventilating, Techno let the handle go and slid down the door.

"Phil, kiddo, I need you to listen to the sound of my voice, okay? I need you to take a big, deep breath with me, okay? In..."

Techno overexaggerated a deep inhale, waiting for Phil to copy. The piglin heard Phil try to take a breath but choking on the breath and dissolving into tears.

"Hey it's okay, Munchkin. Just try again, I'm so proud of you."

After a couple minutes, Phil started to calm down.

"Good job, bubs. Can you try and unlock the door now?" The man said softly as he shuffled away from the door. "Just come up to the door and flip the knob on the handle to the left."

Phil whimpered and crawled over to the door, shakily reaching up and doing as the younger said, pushing the door forward into the hall.

"T-Techie?" He whimpered, looking around for the man.

"Right here, Munchkin. It's okay I'm here." He cooed, scooping the shorter up and setting him in his lap with ease. "I'm here, Baby." He mumbled, pressing a kiss to the Regressors head. Bouncing the toddler-minded man on his lap while he got the last of his tears out, Techno rubbed his back, whispering soft reassurances in his ear.

"What happened, Little One? What got you so worked up, hm?" Techno asked, standing with the boy on his hip.

Phil fidgeted with the end of the pinkett's braid as he got carried down the stairs.

".....Feel bad..." He settled on, shoving his face into Techno's neck. "Hurt Wil....."

"He's not mad, Munchkin. No one is mad at you." Techno hummed we he set the boy on the counter. "When was the last time you ate."

Phil kicked his legs and muttered out "had appa today.. "

"Before that?"

Techno didn't get an answer and when he turned and saw Phil looking at his lap, eyes full of tears, he knew he couldn't be upset with him breaking a Rule.

"Oh Kiddo.. I'm not mad, okay? I understand. Can Techie make you a bottle, Munchkin?" Smiling at the shaky nod he got, Techno started making a bottle, making a mental note to get him to eat when he was bigger and less emotional.

After the bottle was done, Techno carried the Little to the living room, where they sat on the couch and colored for little while they waited for the milk to cool off and once it was cooled, Techno pulled Phil into his lap and cradled him, smiling when the blond passed out after the milk was mostly gone. Knowing he was stuck for a while, Techno situated the two of them to be lying down, Phil on top of his chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_It'd take a while_ _but_ _Techno would make damn sure his Munchkin would never had to go through this again._


	12. Migraines + Paperwork = ....Snuggles? What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Chill3s on Wattpad
> 
> Request: "Oh okay lmao dw if you can't do this! Maybe little!Quackity and cg!Schlatt, like where Quackitys been having a rough day and schlatt helps him n stuff :)"
> 
> TW: Crying, Migraines, Q gets yelled at, like, twice for a moment
> 
> Character(s):  
> Little!Quackity(3-5)  
> CG!JSchlatt  
> Big!Tubbo is here for a little bit who is only there for a bit
> 
> Relationship(s): No Romantic Relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont have migraines but my Mom does and they make her feel sick so I apologize haha.

Quackity sighed, staring down his cereal bowl while he massaged his throbbing head.

"Big Q? Are you alright?" Tubbo asked the older softly.

Quackity sighed in annoyance. "I'm fine, Tubbo." He mumbled, pushing himself out of his chair. Grabbing his untouched food, he dumped the soggy cereal down the drain and set his bowl and spoon in the sink before walking off to his office to get some paperwork done.

Wincing at the bright lights of the his office, Q sighed and ungracefully flopped back into his seat, spinning around a little, having to stop almost instantly when he almost threw up.

Rolling his chair to his desk, the young hybrid grabbed his pen and started reading through his paperwork.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Quackity groaned and put his head in his hands, relishing at the darkness that his hands cast over his eyes.

 _God my head_ _hurts_ _to fucking bad..._ He thought, pressing his palms into his closed eyes.

_I have to get this_ _paperwork_ _done by tonight and I've_ _barely_ _made a dent in it... god it's too fucking bright....._

Sucking in a sharp breath, Alex removed his hands from his eyes, nearly sobbing in pain when the lights assaulted his eyes once more. _I_ _hate_ _this._

Glancing at the time, Quackity groaned again.

"God fucking damnit." The man growled, grabbing his pencil, flinching when he heard a knock. "Who is it?"

The door opened to reveal Tubbo standing there, a cup of water, painkillers and a plate of food in his hands.

"Hey Q.... you missed lunch and dinner and didn't eat breakfast so i brought you some food..." He said softly. "And some painkillers."

Grumbling out a Thanks, Quackity signed a paper he didn't actually read and placed it to the side.

"You could take a break you know..." The young boy spoke softly from his spot in front of Q's desk.

"Cant... gotta... gotta finish this..." Alex muttered, his words slurring together in a way Tubbo knew all too well. Sighing, Tubbo gently pried the pencil out of Quackity's hands and grabbed the paperwork.

"H-Hey! I needa finish!" The Little whined, kicking his feet angrily, the movement making his head hurt a lot.

"Dont yell at me, Little One." The boy said in a gentle but stern tone. "I can finish the work, kiddo, you go find Papa."

"Dont-"

"Now please, Bubba."

Sighing softly, Quackity begrudgingly stood up and stormed our of the room, very unhappy with Tubbo.

Taking a deep breath, the slowly Regressing boy shakily opened Schlatt's door.

"S-Sir?" He muttered, flinching harshly when the ram yelled out a "what?!" in his direction.

He had apparently stood there for too long cuz suddenly Schlatt was in front of him looking pissed.

"What the fuck do you need, Quackity?!" He yelled, looking surprised when there was a pained whimper from the smaller of the two.

"Quackity?" He said in a softer tone, his eyes widening when the noirett whimpered more. Slipping into Caregiver mode, Schlatt put a hand on Q's shaking body and leading him inside, gently shutting the door and taking the boy to the couch.

"What's wrong Baby Duck?" Schlatt asked as he knelt in front of his Little.

"H-Head huwts w-weally bad, Papa... too bwight..." He murmured, pressing his hands into his eyes harshly.

Eyes widening, Schlatt rushed to shut off the lights, glad that it was night by now. "You can look, baby, Papa turned off the lights." He whispered, slipping off his shoes so they dont clack on the ground.

Peeking through his hands, Quackity saw that yes, indeed, the lights were off and it was pretty dark in the room. The dark was very welcomed by the Little, who whimpered and made grabby hands at his Papa, who instantly rushed over and held the boy.

"Papa's here, Q, I'm here. It's okay Baby Bird." He cooed, making sure to keep his voice quiet and soft as to not aggravate his baby's migraine.

Relaxing happily, Q whined and burrowed into Schlatt's chest, flinching upon hearing the door open about ten minutes later.

"Hey Bubs..." He heard Tubbo whisper. "I have some water and soup along with a cold pack and a paci.."

"Fank you...." Alex murmured, not actually caring what he had, Flinching again when he felt something cold on his warm and aching head.

"Shh It's okay baby.." Schlatt cooed as Tubbo quietly left. "It's just the cold pack. You're okay."

Babbling softly, Alex made grabby hands for his Paci and Apparently his favorite stuffie, Mr. Bear the Panda, making a please sound when he got the requested items.

"Wanna lie down and nap, baby?" The older mumbled, smiling when he got an affirmative sound from the Little. Situating the both of them, Jshclatt turned on his phone and, at a low volume, turned on some music box lullabies, smiling more when Quackity makes another please babble.

Occasionally giving the boy his Sippy Cup when he wanted, the men sat in mostly silence, the older of the two humming softly with the songs he knew while Q just made quiet, pleased babbles as Schlatt gently scritched his scalp.

"Papa... m'sleepy.... wanna nap please.." Alex mumbled, nuzzling his career's neck.

"Wanna nap? We can do that, Baby." Schlatt cooed, still scritching his head.

Wiggling to get himself to comfortable, Q giggled and closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Q loved_ _his_ _Papa and Tubbo was glad the older was feeling better the_ _next_ _day._


	13. Oo A Bird!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Krysteetuckz on Wattpad
> 
> Request:  
> "aww thank you 💓 and my idea was that while schlatt was regressed (to a headspace of around 2) with quackity looking after him on the outskirts of manberg, wilbur comes across them while trying to sneak into manberg and goes over to them. He starts asking questions to why schlatt is acting how he is and quackity gets defensive, telling wilbur to piss off while schlatt is just there, watching, not really understanding ☺️"
> 
> TW: Arguing, Yelling, Schlatt walks near a cliff
> 
> Character(s):  
> Little!JSchlatt(2-3)  
> CG!Quackity  
> And then Wilbur is just there xD
> 
> Relationship(s): No Romantic Relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: My Partner came up with the Title for this 1Shot xD So kudos to them! Also I'm terribly sorry it's short, I lowkey lost motivation for this😅

While wandering the outskirts of Manberg with his Vice, Schlatt had slipped into Little Space. And instantly, he tried running off, though the shorter stopped him real quick.

"Dont run off, Baby." The duck-man said, chuckling when Schlatt pouted.

"Whyyyys? Wan' go pway." The toddler-minded man pouted, staying by Quackity nonetheless.

Sighing in faux defeat, Quackity smiled.

"You can run ahead but make sure I can still see you, okay?"

Cheering, Schlatt took off his stuff suit jacket and tie (with some help of course) and took off, his Caretaker smiling.

"Stay where I can see you!" Quackity yelled before sitting down in the grass, the jacket and tie in his lap.

"Mama look!" Schlatt yelled, dangling from a tree branch.

"That's nice, Little Lamb, just be careful." Quackity called back, smiling still.

"I knows Mama! I wills!" Giggling, J dropped down and ran around in the grass, stopping when he heard rustling in the bushes. Getting a little scared, Schlatt ran to Quackity and plopped down.

"Whats up, baby?" Q said, rubbing his back.

"What the fuck is this?"

Looking up, the men saw none other than Wilbur Soot.

"Go away, Wilbur." Quackity growled, standing up and in front of Schlatt, who was just staring in confusion.

"I just wanna know whatt the fuck is going on!" Wilbur shouted.

"Well it's none of your fu-freaking business!" Alex snapped back, stopping himself from swearing in front of his Little.

As the mentally older men kept yelling at each other, Schlatt let his eyes wander around the forest.

'Flowers.' The Little thought, wandering off to the patch of colorful flowers and plopping down on his bottom, picking up flowers and putting them in his hair.

Humming to himself, the boy distracted himself by trying to make flower crowns, one for him, one for Mama, Ghostbur and Tub!

"Tub wikes lellow an' so does Bur! An' Mama wikes blue.." He muttered as he worked oh so hard on the crowns.

Glancing up, Schlatt gasped.

"A pwetty bird!" He giggled, stumbling up and after the bird.

"For God's sake Wilbur can you just-"

"Uh Quackity, Schlatt is about to fall off a cliff."

Wings fluffing up in fear, Alex ran off.

"Schlatt!" He yelled, huffing in relief when the Little stopped and turned with a happy smile.

"Mama! Wook, a bird!" He giggled, uncupping his hands a little so Quackity could peek in. Sure enough, there was a little red bird in his baby's hands.

Shaking a little, Quackity sighed with a smile and nodded.

"I see that, baby. Why don't we let him go, yeah?"

Giggling, Schlatt uncupped his hands, allowing the bird to fly free, then he grabbed Alex's hand and dragged him to the flowers.

"I made fwower crowns for you an' Tubs and Bur! See?"

Quackity smiled.

"They're amazing, honey."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"I still dont understand-"_

_"GO AWAY WILBUR!"_

_"Ya! Go 'way Wil!"_


End file.
